Reaching for happiness
by Georgia-fayeexo
Summary: Elaby, living a new life in a new town finally finds love. But when he looses his memory and goes back to his old ways, how will she cope? Will she fight for him or walk away? . Based on the Vow, not good at summaries the story is better than the summary please read and review! The only thing linked to this is Ian because I love me some Ian fluff :)
1. Prologue

**Hi, this is my first fan-fic so I hope its okay, please leave a review and give me any feedback on what needs improving. No hate comments please. Enjoy :)**

**Prologue: **

I knew it was her walking towards me, I haven't known her long yet I somehow could remember her walk, her smell, everything. I squeezed my eyes shut and stayed as still as possible so she would think I was still asleep as she approached me. She brushed away my hair on top of my head with her sweet and gentle hands and lightly kissed the top of my forehead. I could hear sniffle and a tear that escaped from her eyes and accidently landed on my cheek without her realising. She started walking towards the door, the door that holds the unknown almost like another dimension that will take her and I would never be able to find her. Why should I feel like this though? I barely knew her, but everything in my body screamed at me that I know her that she means everything, but I just don't remember. I can't do this to her it just wasn't fair. As I could hear her walk towards the exit, stopped and sighed heavily and then left. I knew she was gone now, and I doubt I would ever see her again.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi this is just the introduction of everyone it does get interesting I promise! Please leave a review and let me know what you think! :)**

**Now:  
**BEEP, BEEP; that was the sound to let me know that my life was over. Not quite literally, it was my alarm clock but it was close enough to be my life being over. I opened my eyes dreading what today events will leads me. Today I was starting a new school I guess I'm used to it. My parents died around 5 years ago, so we moved all around the state with my aunty. Jared is nineteen now so he is legally allowed to take care of me so him and I live by ourselves in a small apartment just a few doors down from my Aunty K. Aunty K is very protective and her condition of letting us move out was that she could see to protect us at all times. This new town Maytown, is tiny, the population is of about 3,000 people and from what I could tell from living here, is that it is a very gossip like old town, perfect. Jared, Aunty K and I are the complete opposite of talkative, having tea and biscuits kind of people.

We all keep to ourselves and I'm sure now Jared and I moved out of Auntie's house it's easier for her to take care of her family. I dragged myself out of bed and knocked on Jared's door to make sure he is awake to go to 'work'. Since Jared left school which was just over two years he got this job that he wouldn't tell me nor aunty about. He's on drugs; I know it, aunty knows it but we have never been able to prove it, we kept telling ourselves it was because of mum and dad that he acted like this, but it was getting old now. There was no excuse he just gave up on everything, maybe the kick he gets makes him more at ease. It kind of gives it away that he's using when he comes home barely able to walk, laughing and/or sometimes really violent. I guess as long as he isn't getting me involved there's nothing I can do but he stays out of my way and doesn't ask questions of what I do so I guess I don't need to either. I take as much care of him as I can but I can never stop him he won't listen to me so I guess all I can do is hope for the best.

The good thing about this school is that I know at least one person; Ian. He is closest person I have ever been with, that doesn't say much considering he is my only friend. I guess I should be looking forward starting a new school but then again being happy isn't my number one moods I'm ever in. I'm not the brightest social butterfly, I banged on Jared's door to wake him, but I knew it would take the house to be falling down for him to hear any noises when he would sleep. "Get up now or I will pour a jug of ice down your pants and I will do it, I've done it before"

Jared's long dark brown hair covered his eyes his long pale arms hung over his bed with his legs tangled in the blankets. I'm surprised were related really, we both have chocolate brown hair but that's as far as our resemblance goes. Jared has big brown eyelashes and he's really tall and skinny, whereas I'm about average height, big hips and curvy with bright blue eyes. Even with the smaller things, Jared has a long narrow nose and mine is small and button like. Jared murmured something unintelligent and flickered his eyes open. "Today's going to be a long day today big brother so get up now and get ready."  
"Urghhhh Lay-Lay can't we stay in bed today? Reality can begin tomorrow" Jared rolled off of the bed. "Ha oh I wish, but today is my first day and I don't feel like getting into trouble just yet." I yawned and turned to the door "Oh and my name is not Lay-Lay" I scowled at him then left. My real name is Elaby, I know it's weird but I haven't got the most normal family of them all, Jared and aunty insist of calling me Lay-Lay, they have since I was about 5 and considering I'm almost seventeen it gets pretty old.

"Have a good day sis and try to make at least one friend today" Jared sighed loudly as he said it and squinted his eyes at me to let me know he was being serious. It was a halfhearted attempt because he knows I'm not the popular-of-them-all kinda person. "Uhh yeah I'll try, might even just take my guitar and start singing songs in the middle of the school sure that will get me to be the center of attention" sarcasm was my thing, it was the next closest thing to me being friendly. Jared rolled his eyes at me then left for work as I did to go to school.


	3. Chapter 2

Eventually after wondering hopelessly around the school I finally got to my first class which by the looks of all the students writing in their books, class had started a while ago, great. "hi, I'm uh I'm Elaby Pierce I'm uh new sorry I'm late" I glanced nervously at my teacher and quickly scanned the rest of the class I looked back down at my teacher because he was incredibly short with bold hair and a wrinkly face, that didn't look impressed by my showing up so late. "Ah yes go sit over near the back near the guys." my head turned to where my teacher was waving his hand at the back row of boys. As I started walking towards them they were snickering and sharing thoughts of the new 'meat' in the school. _Great _I thought, a bunch of idiotic boys that by the looks of it has as much common sense as a goldfish. "Oh and Elaby, that's where you will be sitting for the rest of the year" The teacher smiled but in his eyes, he knew I was not going to like this, at all. I saw Ian next to the group of guys getting involved in their conversation, I smiled and gave him a small smile. I hadn't known Ian for long, for about a year we met at his mum and my auntie's high school reunion. It was lame and I and Ian were the youngest ones there. We hit it off almost immediately and would text every day and meet up once or twice a week. Then about a month ago my aunty thought it would be a good time to live in a small town and get in touch with my 'soul'. Anyway, I told Ian and he thought it would be good idea to go to his school.

Although I didn't realize how much of a douche bag his friends were...

"Pssssst, hey Elaby hey oi who made up your name ha did they just grab a name off Google?" I turned to my left to see which imbasile had decided to open his mouth. He had longish sandy blonde hair with green eyes, lightly tanned skin with a big smile. Ugh I could already tell he was a stereotypical jock that gets all the girls and has all the friends. I smiled sarcastically at him "actually Kyle their dead, but they made it thinking with their head not there dicks, I'm sure they would have loved to teach you" the other two guys tried to stifle there laughs but the one who spoke to me shot them a glare that made them stop. "oh a feisty one we got here, like I said boys some good new meat we got here" just before I was about to snap back the one sitting next to him spoke up "oh shut up Kyle and leave the poor girl alone"  
I turned my head and met his gaze. His bright blue eyes almost sparkled from the sun coming through the window beside him, his huge grin from ear to ear with perfect white teeth, a fairly square jaw line and muscles that were very clear through his T-shirt. Ian sight hasn't changed one bit I turned back to him and nodded to show my appreciation then turned back and focused on class. Kyle, Ian and a guy I didn't recognize beside him said nothing more to me thank god.

As the bell went everyone shot up and ran to the class, I tried to stay back and not get attacked by everyone leaving and running down the halls. I grabbed my guitar and bag and made it to the door, I didn't see the step until my feet stumbled on someone's shoes. "hey look I'm sorry about Kyle, he can be a real ass but he's not that bad once you get to know him"  
"And who said I wanted to get to know him?" I snapped and he looked up at me with almost puppy dog eyes. I rolled my eyes "Look maybe he's the perfect guy that every girl would love to roll their skirts and drool over but I would rather keep my dignity and stay clear his little posse. "I lied" he smirked, "Kyle is just an ass from the inside and out. But I can assure you I am most certainly not" either side of his lips raised slightly giving me a cheeky grin. "Well that's why I became friends with you in the first place isn't it Ian." I smiled and started to walk away till I heard someone call out to me "hey, hey Lay-Lay you should come and sit with me... uh us" I shot him a death glare "don't even go there Ian besides it Elaby, I'm fine with my guitar" I scowled and walked off.

The rest of the day went on being incredibly boring and painful, no one spoke to me just looked at me twice recognizing as no more than the new kid, don't get me wrong I loved it I was perfectly fine being by myself but I couldn't help feeling a pang of pain that no one even tried to bother with me. I didn't see Ian, but then again if his little group was there I'd rather not see him.


	4. Chapter 3

The first week and a half went pretty fast nothing exciting happened, pretty much the same as my first day, Kyle would make some stupid comment, the backup friend who's name I learnt on my second day; Jake would laugh and shadow Kyles every movement and words and Ian would shrug apologetically at me and I would nod understanding and that was as much communication I would have with anyone but my teachers really. That was until Wednesday lunch...

I was in a happy mood, which was a very strange thing for me. I had no real reason to be just a good day. I was playing my guitar at lunch, then I started humming quietly, then I started singing barely audible then eventually started singing fairly loudly I didn't realise until I heard some of the stones on the gravel floor started shuffling louder as it got close to me. I quickly shut my mouth and stopped playing, hoping that the strange person didn't hear me sing. "Don't stop on my account... go on keep playing it was very pretty music" I could hear a smile in his deep voice. The blue eyes hovered over me and I started blushing instantly, I broke away my gaze instantly. _I NEVER BLUSH WHAT IS HAPPENING? _I thought. "Well now you've put under the pressure I simply can't" I smiled sarcastically back at him.

"Kyle was right, you are a feisty one. I've known you for how long now? And you didn't even tell me you could sing" Ian snickered more as I glared at him. "Speaking of Kyle, why isn't he with you, shouldn't you be at his beck and call?" his looked at me shocked but I could tell he was playing. "My, Elaby are you saying I can't function without Kyle being my left foot? I am very offended" Ian replied as he sat next to me, as in very close arms touching close. I looked at him wary, he never sits this close, not that I can remember anyway. He picked up my suspicion and tried to break the awkwardness. "So did you write that song?" I nodded my head looking straight ahead of me. "I wasn't joking when I said it was a really pretty song, you're a good singer" my blush started to come back "thanks" I smiled a little. "So what are you doing...? Sitting here... with me" I looked at him sharing my confusion.  
"Well I feel bad, I convinced you to come to this school and I've barely spoken to you, I miss ya little one" I felt a small blush creep along my cheeks. "Its fine, I'm not exactly keen on sitting near your... uh friends"

Ian chuckled "he's not that bad sort of, I live with him at the end of the day so there's not much I can do about him and his idiocy" Ian's mum died when he was little and his dad is in another country, so he has gone from family to family and ended up moving in with Kyle about a month or so ago. "At least when my parents died I didn't get forced into an ass' house" I didn't think of what I said till I finished it. Ian has always been really sensitive about his parents and moving.  
"Oh Ian I'm sorry, I'm just an unemotional person, I didn't mean to bring up your parents"

"No- no its okay just look at me for a sec" my eyebrows furrowed and I looked at him suspiciously as he completely changed his mood. He realized I was uneasy with what he was saying then he grabbed my hands. Out of instinct I cringed back then quickly put my hands back into his. I was so lost in his eyes, everything around me stopped and disappeared. His bright blue eyes staring so deeply into mine. His perfect round lips, the bottom thicker than the top a faded red. His one and only little dark freckle under his lift eyes. Ian was truly beautiful. My long chocolate brown hair blew past my ears and almost touched Ian's face. I couldn't break my eyes away from him, an electric current forcing my eyes to lock into his and if I broke away I would lose all power, his arm touched my elbow and his finger lightly stroked up and down it. How have I not noticed him like this? After all this time I've known him I've never been attracted to him... like this. I felt a warmth in the pit of my stomach, I took a shaky breath that I forgot to take. I can't be the only one feeling this right? A little voice in my head kept telling me it's a trick but I can't believe it. I could get lost in these eyes, he leaned in closer and closer our noses almost touching, I could stay like this forever, he leaned even closer and gently tapped his lips to mine. I gasped and my eyes widened. Ian let go of me and turned away from me looking at the clouds giving me nothing but a small smile in return. I snapped myself into reality and looked at Ian in almost a scowl. "W-what was that about?"  
"Didn't you hear me? I just told you everything, maybe should have realised you weren't listening when you didn't reply." I blushed a looked at my fingers knotting together. Ian continued "Yeah well you know my ex won't leave me alone and Kyle thought it was funny to tell her that I still had a thing with her, I mean we broke up ages ago and if I was to lose my memory she would automatically cling onto me" he smiled getting lost in his own thoughts, I was starting to get the picture of what he was about to say. "So I thought if she saw me with you then..." I stopped listening after that. "I knew it" I accidently said my thoughts out loud. My head pulled down in disappointment _I knew I knew it I knew it_ I hissed at myself. How could I be so stupid? I forgot Ian was still there  
"hey are you okay, did I do something to upset you? I didn't think you would mind, I mean were just friends after school" Ian got lost in his thoughts no doubt thinking of what he did to make me like this. "Yep… Just friends" I replied quietly. I shook my head to clear all my thoughts and made up a lie, "I uh gotta go and work on that uh English assignment we got. Bye Ian" I didn't look at him, I couldn't I felt so stupid and ashamed that I would even think he might like me. "Elaby wait I don't..."  
"its fine Ian, just next time you want to make someone jealous and pretend to be their friends, don't pick me as a volunteer and expect I'll go along with it" I kicked the gravel and walked around the school for a bit. I completely forgot the next class I have is with Ian, like sitting right next to him. Ugh great, I muttered to myself. As I walked into class it was only me and a few others, thank goodness. I passed Stephanie, the only girl I knew there and we sort of started speaking. She said hey and I replied by giving a small smile and wave. I sat at the back where I usually sat and started working on my assignment; it was picking any non-fiction book and writing a 3 page essay on it. I buried my head into my work and pretended no one else was there. Soon enough Kyle, Ian and Jake walked in and Kyle was snickering. Ian was the first to past me and his hand lightly brushed past my shoulder. My body tingled in response but I acted as if I didn't notice him or my body shiver. Ian sighed and Kyle turned to look at me. "Aw El why so glum, want me to play you a song, maybe or maybe you could get a pick me up from your brother" Kyle's voice was smug and I saw red. I stood up fast and forcefully causing my chair to fall back with a loud bang making everyone turn and look where the noise was coming from. I wasn't sure of how Kyle new about Jared and his dealings but I'm the type of person to react first, ask questions later. "Don't you EVER say ANYTHING about my brother, you hear? And worthless beings like you will most certainly not put their filthy hands on my guitar" I spat out through gritted teeth. I pushed Kyle back, hard. I didn't realise my strength until his back made a loud whack against the back wall. There were oohhhs and ahhhhs and a few laughs going around in the class, I think one of the laughs came from the teacher. Kyle looked at me calmly and licked his lips "oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it _sweetie?" _he emphasized sweetie slowly and smirked. This made my anger heighten to a whole new level and my knee went up without my control to his right thigh but accidently went a little far to the left and hit him where no man should be hit. Kyle gasped loudly and groaned out in pain, he went to fall down but I held him up by his shoulders so he was forced to look at me "I just had an idea, maybe you should do your essay on how ass holes like you shouldn't be allowed to waste our oxygen" I almost shouted and shoved his shoulders back again. I stepped back and Kyle fell back almost instantly still crying out in pain and I glanced at Ian and he was staring at where Kyle law his jaw dropped in shock and then he turned his head to me and opened his mouth to speak. I shook my head, grabbed my things and got out of that class as quickly as possible.


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay so this chapter is a lot longer, but it has more stuff going on and lots of fluff! Please give a review, I would love to know what you guys think of this. From here on it starts to get a lot more interesting as the start was just the introduction getting you to understand the characters and their personality. Enjoy this chapter :)**

I stormed down to near where the front entrance of the school was, I didn't care if I would get expelled for this, and I needed to leave because I injured someone that I actually cared about. I could hear someone yelling something in a very familiar voice, before I could change which route I was going in loud footsteps were merging towards me. They were going at a fast pace so he was obviously in a hurry to make his way towards me. To yell at me, say that I shouldn't be at this school, make his incoherent girlfriend jealous, I didn't know now did I care I just wanted to leave. "El…aby" Ian huffed out of breath, "please… just… wait a… minute" with a few deep breath he was back to normal just with red cheeks and sweat beads rising on his forehead. "What Ian? What could you possibly want with me right now?! I think you should turn around and go back and hold Kyle's hand because I'm sure he needs it!" I raised my voice, eyes wide and my face red with fury.  
I am really sorry Lay-L, uh Elaby" I glared at him daring to make another wrong move, "look I'm sorry, for kissing uh at lunch the arm and yeah I'm sorry and for oh Kyle he well I don't know, he just needs to get to know you and well you should speak to him, when you're not angry. He doesn't mea-"  
"I DON'T WANT TO GET TO KNOW KYLE NOR DO I CARE WHAT HE HAD FOR BREAKFAST THIS MORNING." I shouted a little too loud.  
"Your apology or whatever the hell that was is irrelevant just go now Ian, please I just don't worry" my voice broke as I finished my sentence.

Ian's mouth kept opening and closing as if to saying something but not too sure what. After what seemed like a really long time of awkward silence I decided to break it. "I got to go, bye" I whispered and turned to walk off. Ian let me walk a good 5 steps before he spoke "hey wait, let me uh, let me drive you home at least" Ian eyes widened with hope I thought.  
"No its fine ill just catch the bus"

"Come on Elaby, you live like 5 minutes away from me. Please it'll make me feel better"  
"shouldn't you be in class?" I looked at him quizzically.

"Don't get mad, but I used you as a cover up to get out of class. I kind of said I would take you home and make sure you don't do anything well stupid" he glanced at me nervously. "Ugh fine" I rolled my eyes still frowning Ian smiled and lightly grabbed my elbow to lead the way.

As we arrived outside the house it became awkward again. Ian gripped the steering wheel moving his hands up and down nervously. There was still things from today's events that bugged me but only one question I could form into the right words "how did he know?" I said barely audible. Ian stared at me completely confused "how did who know what?"

"How did Kyle know about Jared? His job, everything. I want to know how he knows" a small voice in the back of my head already knew the answer, but it would bug me unless he actually said the words.

"Kyle n-needed a pick me up. He asked if I knew anyone, I wasn't thinking I swear I didn't, I regretted it as soon as I said it. I told him not to s-" Ian's voice started dropping and I cut him off before he could say anymore. "That's all I need to know" I replied sadly and tried to swallow the lump forming in my throat. I got out of the car before Ian could protest and went inside to collapse on my bed. _Such a stupid mistake I hissed. Stupid, stupid, stupid _I hissed at myself.

I didn't go to school for the rest of the week, I wanted to hide from all the humiliation I had caused, it didn't stop Ian from constantly calling or texting me to see if I was okay but of course I didn't reply. I wanted to I really did but my ego got the better of me, I wasn't mad at Ian, not really, I was more mad at myself that I actually thought for a minute that he might actually like me. Maybe I was only cut out for being close with my family that's it, thinking of that I hadn't seen Jared since I got home, maybe he was still mad at me.

**Flashback:**

_A few hours after I got home from hitting Kyle and being mad at Ian, I was still in a serious bad mood. Jared was the one to test that theory when he got home…_

_He saw me and my puffy eyes as I got in and tried to comfort me so I quickly ran to my room and locked the door.  
"Lay-Laaaaay! Come on, let me inside I can give you cuddles and make you feel better" It was very clear that Jared was high on something I didn't need to see him physically to know that. I wiped my eyes from the tears still falling. Jared kept trying to enter my room thinking if he shook my door it would magically unlock. "Come on Lays I just, I need you to let me in… now I" his words were slow and slurred and something hit my door with a thud. I assumed it was his fist. I sighed loudly and opened it to find that it wasn't his fist, it was his head which then fell on my floor. I walked over him rolling my eyes and went to get a drink. _

"_Lays come on just... hey can you make me something to eat?" he was distracted as I opened the fridge.  
"For goodness sake Jared, do something for yourself for once. Mum and Dad died 5 years ago, and I am so incredibly sick of having to take care of you. Just get over yourself will you! " I snapped and his eyes grew wider as I carried on "You even sold drugs to Kyle! You damn well know how much I hate him, I have to go to school with that dickhead. Do you not care about anyone but yourself? I can't take you on right now." Jared still stared at me in complete shock as from what it seemed, processing what I had said to him. As I started calming down my stomach dropped and guilt washed over me immediately._

"_Jared, no I- I didn't mean it Jare please I'm sorry" tears threatened to fall as I tried to put my arm on his and he threw his arm back, making it clear that I was not welcome anywhere near him. _

"_Well its obvious how you feel about me, I guess I'll leave you to it." He spoke down to me as if I was nothing more than a piece of dirt under his shoe. I tried to stop him but he ignored me and slammed the door._

_As I opened the door after him, he was already in his car. He sped off with his music loud. I lost my temper and hit my left fist hard against the brick wall. I felt a stinging in my knuckles and felt something warm tickle my fingers. "DAMMIT" I shouted. I walked back inside and wrapped my bloody knuckles and fell back against the wall and just sat on the kitchen floor silent for a few hours._

I looked down at my knuckles that were now scabbing slightly. They were still sore when I stretched out my hand but it didn't bother me. Wherever Jared is, I hope he is okay, not lying in a ditch somewhere because of me and my stupid mistakes, _how can I fix this? Elaby you're so stupid! Stop ruining everything! _I was snapped out of my thoughts as the loud thunder struck along with heavy  
rain. I sighed loudly and picked up my guitar and worked on a piece of music I recently started writing. I strung my fingers against a few strings and instantly got lost in my song.

I could hear a faint tap on the door but I just assumed it was a branch or something, I shrugged my shoulders and carried on singing. The tapping got louder and turned into banging, a small scream escaped from my lips. The banging became louder and more persistent and demanding. I growled under my breath and went to the front door and opened it expecting to see Jared at the door. My stomach dropped at the sight of the tall man in front of me.

"Ian what are you doing here?" I looked up confused at the man standing at my door. Even at 12am he still looked so beautiful. His hair shaggy falling just above his eyes, his clothes clinging to him from the rain that clearly outlined all of his muscles. "I know I said we were just friends but I need you, right now Elaby. I am so sorry for the way I acted, telling Kyle about Jared. No matter what I do I just can't get you out of my head" Ian's eyes looked so demanding hypnotizing me into his every word. Before I could reply, fight back or even accept his apology, he lunged at me, grabbing either side of my face with his huge strong hands. His lips attacking mine with gentleness intended, my arms stroked from his elbows, to his shoulders, around his neck then my hands grabbed a fist full of his hair.

It was like molten lava rising up in my stomach reaching up to my lips, I got so lost with his touch and could think of nothing else. He parted my lips with his tongue and let our tongues collide our lips moving in sync. Ian's kisses were like flames igniting on my skin. His hands made it down to my waist and pushed me further into the house and kicked the door shut with his foot.

We clumsily made our way to my room and I remembered how messy I looked and my room was much the same, "wait! You can't come in here yet, just wait in the hall for like a minute" Ian looked at me with a disapproving look "if you think I'm going to let you go, then you are very mistaken" he tightened his grip around my waist and planted small kisses on my neck and I started getting lost in his touch. I pushed him away even though every part of my body screamed in protest and quickly shut my door to my room before he could grab me again. Ian grunted and I giggled "just hold on a minute!" Ian knocked on the door "Lay-Lay I will kick this door down, come on"  
"You have no idea how cute you sound right n…. hey! Call me Lay-Lay one more time and this door will never open, you hear?" I growled but he chuckled in response. I shoved all my clothes and mess under my bed and brushed my hair with my fingers to flatten the mess that lies on top of my head. I put on some mascara even though it will be smudged within the next thirty minutes. My cheeks went bright red at the thought of might happen in the next thirty minutes and giggled.

"Elaby why are you laughing? Can I come in noww Lay-" Ian whined and I cut him off before he could say the rest of name I hated. It was as if he was magnetized to me and the door was in our way because as soon as I opened it he sprung onto me without warning. I gasped in surprise but quickly caught on and moved my lips in sync with his, he forced his tongue through my lips and we explored each other's mouths, I could feel his smile against my lips "can we go into your room now Elaby?"  
"Why yes we can" he pulled back the slightest to catch a glimpse at me "did you put makeup on?"

I kissed his neck to hide my cheeks getting red "no it's just the lighting, you're seeing things funny, and" he laughed. "Well you look pretty good right now. Mmmm" he moaned as his lips pressed against mine and backed me up to my bed. He sat down first and I straddled his lap without breaking our lips apart. "Oh Elaby I've wanted to do this for so long

I reached for his shirt and eagerly pulled it over his head and before I knew it, he swiftly put me on my back and slowly went down kissing my lips, chin, collar bone, stomach and stopped at the hem of my shirt leaving small fire trails with every kiss. He pulled my shirt off and started on my neck again, he pulled back without any warning and I pouted. Ian smirked but then his eyebrows dropped and so did his smile. "Are you sure you want to do this? I-I don't want you do think I'm forcing you into anything you don't want to do I maybe you want this to be more special we could I uh" he looked around nervously and I think I saw a faint red creep along his cheeks.

I smiled and pulled my hand up to his cheek gently and he leaned into it and replied to him softly "hey, I want to do this. I couldn't think of any girls first time to be any more special than this, a hot guy soaked barging through the front door." He chuckled then his expression started to drop as he processed what I had just said and at the same time we both figured my stupid slip up.

Ian's eyebrows creased and shock was written all over his face "this… is your uh… you mean you haven't done _it… _before_... _why didn't you say?" he sat up instantly and I followed his movement, Ian ran his hands through his hair deep in thought and I mentally kicked and screamed at myself for saying anything.

"I didn't say because it's not important, honestly it doesn't have to be some fancy candlelit room with rose petals or whatever because frankly, I am not the most romantic person…" I gave him a small smile to try and lighten up the mood but it wasn't working.

Ian's expression was almost.. sad no that's not the right word he looked almost hurt and I felt guilty at how much I had ruined the mood.

"Hey" I whispered gently "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I didn't think it was a problem I want to do this I do I-"

He cut me off and gave me that goofy grin I adored "shh its okay I'm not mad, I just feel like a bad guy trying to steal your _innocence_"

I rolled my eyes "being a virgin has nothing to do with being innocent" Ian chuckled and put his hands on my lower thighs to pull me so I sat on his lap and slowly moved his hands to my hips drawing small circles with his thumb.

"That's true I suppose, I mean I wouldn't be able to do this to an innocent girl…" he kissed just under my earlobe making his way up to it and grazing it with his teeth "or this" kissing my jawline and I shuddered in response as his lips made their way to mine and my eyes fluttered shut.

"And I certainly… won't be able… to do… this" he whispered in between kisses. He pulled back slightly, leaving his forehead resting against mine so I opened my and his lips quirked up slightly at the sides.

"Then I guess its good im not innocent" Ian chuckled in response and it was like music to my ears. I pressed my lips to his and leant back ever so slightly to see his response and he leant back in starting his kiss gently.

I wanted to take the next move and deepen it but Ian beat me to it and put more force into it. His tongue brushed past my bottom lip and I granted him access immediately and my hands made their way up to his hair but I made sure I lightly stroked his arms and neck on the way using my fingertips and grabbed a fistful of hair. Ian pulled me even closer to him on his lap if it were possible and my skin was touching his skin which felt like flames igniting on it but it was an amazing feeling. Our lips attacked each other fighting for dominance and I won and I could feel him smile against my lips.

A small moan escaped my lips which made Ian growl as our lips carried on moving in perfect synchronization. Eventually breathing became an issue and I let out small pants trying to catch my breath and Ian moved straight to my neck trying to catch his breath.

Since we were in this position of me straddling Ian's lap I could feel _everything, _something hard slightly poking me and a warm familiar feeling came to the pit of my stomach so pulled my hands to Ian's cheeks to pull his lips towards mine and smashed my lips to his. I grazed his bottom lips with my teeth and his eyes were full of… lust and care. But in that look, I knew this was as far as we would go for now.

I sighed feeling a little disappointed at the change of events of what could have happened tonight. He noticed the look in my eyes put both of his hands on either sides on my cheeks which took over most of my face considering how big his hands are and how small my face is. "Look at me Elaby."

My eyes met his beautiful sapphire blue eyes and could stare at them all day "When it was my first time… let's just say It wasn't very uh special" Ian frowned but smiled at the memory and I couldn't help but feel a little bit of jealousy knowing that I wouldn't be his first, but he snapped my out of my thoughts as he continued "but I don't want you to feel the slightest bit uncomfortable and I want to make it special, even it doesn't matter to you; it would make _me _feel better knowing that I made you feel fully satisfied and know that we are both ready"

I blushed at his words and gave him a nod in understanding. I knew at this moment that I would wait for as long as we both needed to, because there is nothing I want more than Ian O'Sanders.

I stood up and got an oversized shirt to put on and quickly pushed my shorts off and lied down next to Ian's body and he smirked gaping at me "You have no idea how good you look in nothing but big shirts" Ian growled quietly in my ear. I blushed as on queue and tried to hide my reddening cheeks but Ian had other ideas and lifted my chin up with his finger and thumb so I was forced to look at him and butterflies flew around in my stomach

"Don't hide your face, your blush is incredibly cute along with your dimples. It is some of the many things that I love about you" he winked and I frowned "blushing isn't cute, its frustrating and embarrassing."

"Don't even go there Lay-Lay." I rolled my eyes and scowled at him but didn't bother any further with the argument not wanting to ruin this perfect moment.

I moved my head back down leaning on his chest listening to his heart beat and Ian stroked small lines up and down the left side of my stomach. I shivered at his touch but that made him smirk in response.

There was complete silence between us but it wasn't uncomfortable, it was peaceful. I lifted up my left arm since my right was trapped between his body and mine, to scratch an irritable bite on my right side of my collar bone.

I heard a gasp as I did it and looked up to see Ian furrow his eyebrows. His eyes were full of worry, confusion and concern.

"What on earth happened to your knuckles Elaby?"

I couldn't control the smile breaking its way across my face which made Ian more confused and concerned. "Why are you smiling? What happened, did you get in a fight that did It I…"

"It's nothing honestly; just some scratches and cuts its fine" I cut him off before he had a mini heart attack.

I winced as Ian stroked his thumb against my cut, but quickly recovered because he would never leave it if he knew that I was in any sort of pain, even though it was nothing.

"I'm not asking what it looks like, I'm asking what happened. Tell me Lay-Lay!" I scowled at what name he used but Ian's face remained serious. I sighed and sat up looking at my knuckles, I didn't want to tell him what happened because that meant I would have to tell him that I cried over him, hurt Jared and hit a wall as a result of the day's events. And he would either laugh at my idiocy and leave or realise that I am unpleasant person and still leave.

He looked up at me expectantly to explain what happened and knotted my fingers together avoiding his gaze. I didn't want to the shame in his eyes once I explained to him. I opened my mouth to tell him about Jared and a loud bang along with a shout echoed through the house and I jumped up to then realise who was home, the slightest bit happy I got to put off my story but then angry because Ian would have to see how messed up my family really is.

I turned to see Ian already on his feet hunched over in a protective form over me "stay here I'll go check who it was, we must have left the door open when I barged in now you could be getting burgled because of me" Ian's voice sounded a little shaky and he looked pretty scared.

I smiled a little knowing that he would protect me and that he was scared, ill tease him for it later if he decides to stick around after he will see this charade.

I heard another bang and some cussing and I jumped a little. I sighed loudly, "That's no burglar Ian that is my brother Jared. Probably out of his head."

I opened my door slightly kind of scared of what Jared's mood may be. He lunged at the first sight of me and Ian threw him back instantly.

This was going to be a long night…

**So how do you think it went? I love Elaby and Ian and their new romance. And drama with Jared, which gets very interesting and important as the story continues, I have a rough idea of what will happen in the next chapter so It shouldn't be too long till the next one will be put up. Reviews are much appreciated so feel free to drop one in there, any feedback is good feedback :)**


End file.
